Among engine valves, various engine valves in which insides thereof are formed to be hollow are recently provided along with the increase in output and performance of an engine. This design reduces the weight of a hollow engine valve as compared to that of a solid engine valve and enables a highly-accurate valve opening and closing operation to be performed. A conventional method for producing such a hollow engine valve is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.